


论坛体番外完结篇-彩蛋

by Kecoe



Category: KrisWu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kecoe/pseuds/Kecoe
Summary: 论坛体番外完结篇-彩蛋补档





	论坛体番外完结篇-彩蛋

**Author's Note:**

> 彩蛋补档√  
> 各位请享用  
> 下个脑洞正在路上

巴黎时间晚上6:32   
小阿诺特先生不知道自己的特助今天发了什么疯，骑完马吃完饭后说自己要和妻子去过二人世界就不和他一起了，还一定坚持要把自己送回家。  
下午被吴亦凡的电话也弄得没什么心情的小阿诺特先生倒也没有特别怀疑，毕竟自己的特助本来是想到什么就要去做的类型，考虑到也没什么其他的事，小阿诺特先生答应了特助要送自己回家的请求，所以此刻也就早早到家了。  
临下车的时候，尤金还特地说了一句“祝您今晚能够放松一下这么多天的紧密工作，老板，别太想我们老板娘了。那我就去和薇娅会面了。”  
“快点走吧你，我一个人待着也挺好的。”开门下车的小阿诺特先生差点被自己特助的调侃气笑了。  
“得令，那我就走了，老板再见。”说完尤金开着自己老板的车就一溜烟消失了。  
小阿诺特先生进门换了鞋后直接进卧室的淋浴间冲澡换衣服，一向重细节的他却没发现，更衣室的门从他离开时的打开变成了虚掩状态。  
冲完澡的小阿诺特先生习惯只围一条浴巾，他的身材经过几年高强度的健身锻炼之后变得相当完美，没有完全擦干的水珠顺着鼓起的胸肌流过心脏处的纹身一路下滑到形状完美的腹肌最终顺着人鱼线消失在了浴巾里。然而打开浴室门的他发现卧室一片漆黑只有地上当时留出的装饰灯带微微发着光，以为是灯光出问题的小阿诺特先生一边擦着头发一边打算去开应急灯。  
然而还没走出几步的小阿诺特先生突然感觉被人抱住了腰，他一把扣住环在自己腰上的手，刚要加重力道把人拉过身就听到了极为熟悉的声音。  
“你抓疼我了，路易。”  
小阿诺特先生一愣，突然想起了下午爱人奇怪的电话以及自己特助反常的表现，他瞬间就明白这或许是自己爱人提前准备的新年惊喜。扣住对方的手立刻放松了力道，小阿诺特先生的眼睛此时也已经适应了黑暗，拉着对方一把抱进了怀里。  
“居然敢骗我，嗯？小骗子。仗着我爱你就以为我不会惩罚你？”小阿诺特先生低头狠狠亲了亲怀里阔别许久的宝贝的耳朵，又把小巧的耳垂含进嘴里舔舐，呼出的热气全部喷在吴亦凡的锁骨上。  
吴亦凡空出的右手抵在了小阿诺特先生冲完澡滚烫的胸口上，他感觉自己被对方的气息牢牢包围了，有些不自然地缩了缩身，侧过了脸。  
“等等，路易。我没有，我就是也想要送你一份惊喜。”  
“你的出现就是我最大的惊喜了，宝贝儿。我现在可以开灯好好看看我的小玫瑰吗？”小阿诺特先生放开已经被吸吮的发热的耳垂，嘴唇抵在吴亦凡的额头上轻轻落下一吻。  
“现在还不可以，但是...你可以先感受一下你的惊喜。”  
没想到吴亦凡会拒绝的小阿诺特先生好奇地问：“宝贝儿，所以，你送我的惊喜是你对吗？我可以怎么感受？”  
虽然这是吴亦凡自己说的，但他的脸早就在昏暗里红得不成样子了。他强忍着害羞，左手带着小阿诺特先生环在自己腰上的手往下滑。  
小阿诺特先生挑了挑眉，他绝对没想过自己宝贝儿会这么主动。由着对方的力道，他的手顺着怀里爱人腰间纤细漂亮的曲线往下走，他感受到了丝质衬衫的质地，再往下，是细腻温热的触感。   
小阿诺特先生一顿，觉得一股热流直接冲到了自己的下腹。“宝贝儿，你只穿了这么一件衬衫？”虽然在昏暗中看不分明，但小阿诺特先生已经被这仅有的一点线索点燃了。  
吴亦凡早就放开了控制对方的手，垂在身体一侧轻声反驳，“才不是，我，我有穿底裤和...我都说了你自己感受。”  
很好，小阿诺特先生能够清楚地感觉到心里的火开始越燃越旺。他的左手从吴亦凡的衬衫下摆顺着往里滑，已经有些灼热的手掌摩挲着吴亦凡腰间漂亮的腰窝，相比而且要粗糙许多的手指很轻易地就让怀里的人不住地颤抖。  
“你太敏感了，宝贝儿。”终于被吴亦凡彻底点燃了的小阿诺特先生永另一只手环住吴亦凡的腿窝把人轻轻松松地抱了起来。但他觉得吴亦凡腿部的触感有些不太对劲。  
小阿诺特先生将人温柔地放到床上，没有立刻附身而是侧了侧身打开了床头灯。  
如果说在这之前的小阿诺特先生还能保有几丝理智的话，现在的他已经完全被眼前的景色击溃了底线。   
他的宝贝儿穿着一件廓形非常宽松并且长度只刚好遮住臀部带有白色条纹的浅蓝色丝质衬衫，锁骨到胸口上部大敞，胸前还挂着自己前几天派人特地送去的银质玫瑰款式项链，衬衫的袖子很长带有宫廷风的花边只露出了一点葱白的手指。然而最要命的是，刚刚抱起自己爱人觉得奇异的触感来自他宝贝儿穿的白色高筒丝袜，长度在大腿上部，把原本就完美的腿型勾勒得更加致命，和因为坐姿而露出的白色的底裤的一角相呼应。整个人甚至因为刚刚的一系列动作而害羞地泛着诱人的粉色。  
小阿诺特先生的火直接烧穿了他的心脏，他紧紧盯着自己的爱人，一向的儒雅斯文早就被抛在脑后，他微微俯身撑在吴亦凡的上方，膝盖抵在爱人的腿间，慢慢把人往床面上压，周身充满了强势的气息。  
因为打开灯光线调亮而更觉得不好意思的吴亦凡双手抚在小阿诺特先生的胸膛上，垂着眼却看到了小阿诺特先生左胸上的纹身以及浴巾下已经蓄势待发的凸起，他眨了眨眼睛还是抬头看向了小阿诺特先生。  
“宝贝儿，”声音已经低哑的小阿诺特先生将自己的爱人放倒在床面，“你真的是把我吃的死死的了。所以今天这份礼物是意味着你把自己完全交给了我是吗？”  
吴亦凡看着小阿诺特先生已经泛红的双眼，突然就没那么害怕了，他的双手从胸前改为怀在爱人脖子上的姿势，收紧后突然笑了，“不是哦路易，这只是礼物的一部分，现在我给你看另外一部分。”  
他的右手依然搭在小阿诺特先生的肩膀上，而左手则挑开了自己衬衫左边的领口，慢慢往下来露出了左边一整片圆滑的肩膀以及胸口。  
看到自己宝贝儿所说的另一部分礼物的小阿诺特先生先是一愣然后觉得整个人都开始变得滚烫。  
吴亦凡送的另一份礼物同样是一处纹在胸口靠近心脏处的纹身，纹身内容是中法英的“路易·阿诺特”，而风格则几乎和小阿诺特先生胸口那是一处的一模一样，唯一不同的就是下面多了一串数字，是他们第一次见面的日期。   
吴亦凡紧张地看着小阿诺特先生的反应，但显然他的爱人已经被他的礼物惊呆了。“路易，这是我能想到最特别的礼物。我同样希望能把你用这样的方式永远带在身边，还有就是，我现在能够确定，我对你也是一见钟情，所以我希望记住那个日子。”  
小阿诺特先生看着自己宝贝儿粉白细腻的胸口多出的那一处纹身，黑色的花纹显得极为妖冶，而因为滑落的衬衫而露出的一点粉红也微微发颤，他从来没有觉得这个世界上真的能有人完全控制自己不费一分一毫。他俯身吻深深吻在了那处纹身上。“宝贝儿，我爱你。”  
没有料到自己爱人这个反应的吴亦凡侧过了脸但却觉得正在被亲吻的纹身得到了真正的归属，就像是他的心一样。但很快他就知道，这样挑逗一个爱他已经要发了疯的男人会有怎样的结果。  
在纹身上郑重落下一吻的小阿诺特先生开始转移阵地，他轻轻舔舐着那处被冷落的粉红，将乳尖含进嘴里，又用舌吸吮着。  
“路易...”吴亦凡用右手小臂盖过自己的脸，然而却使得浑身的感官更敏锐了。他觉得自己快要烧起来了。  
放过乳尖的小阿诺特先生用手掌贴在绵软的胸肉上不断揉捏着，他看着眼前害羞的爱人，“宝贝儿，我想你已经确定把自己交给我了对吗？”  
听到这句话的吴亦凡把遮住自己的右手抵在了小阿诺特先生右胸的纹身上，通红着脸却眼神坚定地看着他“我确定，路易。”  
小阿诺特先生脑中的弦一下就崩断了。“今晚可别喊停宝贝儿，因为我根本停不下来了。”  
吴亦凡主动起身亲了亲小阿诺特先生的下颌，“那就别停下来了。”  
很好，小阿诺特先生一手捏住爱人的下巴，强势地吻了下去，他有力的舌直接撬开了宝贝儿的牙关，找到对方口中的软舌纠缠着。而吴亦凡没有被吓到，反而更主动地迎合着对方，他们之间的亲吻从没有这么激烈过，滋沽的水声在卧室里响起，而吴亦凡来不及吞咽的银丝也顺着脖颈流下汇聚在了锁骨上。  
小阿诺特先生暂时放开了自己宝贝儿已经红肿的唇，顺着银丝一路亲吻舔舐，留下了一个个暧昧的印迹。他抚摸着爱人腰窝的手渐渐挑开了底裤，揉捏着紧实挺翘的臀肉。“宝贝儿，我要开始了。”  
吴亦凡没有抗拒反而抬了抬腰配合对方褪下自己的底裤，“唔...路易...我之前已经自己扩张过了...啊—”他的话还没说完，就被小阿诺特先生侵入自己后穴的手指给打断了。  
“宝贝儿，我今晚一定会死在你身上。”小阿诺特先生完全没料到自己宝贝儿居然会提前做好扩张，他刚刚侵入的手指感受着后穴内细腻丝滑的触感，甚至还在自己手指往里进的时候不住地主动吞咽着。已经被扩张过的小穴很快就适应了小阿诺特先生不断增加的手指并流出了透明的液体，水声在房间中非常明显。  
吴亦凡不断调整呼吸适应着，尽管他们之前没有做到最后一步，但他知道以爱人性器的尺寸，他肯定还是会觉得疼。  
小阿诺特先生一边继续做着扩张，一边在自己爱人的耳边低语道：“宝贝儿，我们待会儿换个姿势。正面的姿势你可能会受伤，我们先慢慢来好不好？还有我之前有准备套，我去拿好吗？”  
听到小阿诺特先生已经喑哑的声音，吴亦凡微微睁开眼，他咬着唇摇了摇头，“不好路易，我，我想要看着你，想要你直接进来，我们就这样好不好？路易……”  
从来没有能拒绝自己宝贝儿要求的小阿诺特先生当然没能说出不，他撤出已经放进后穴的四根手指，解开了自己腰上的浴巾。早就压抑了许久的性器尺寸显得更恐怖了，一下弹在吴亦凡的大腿内侧。  
“好宝贝儿，我也想看着你，但是可能会有点难受，我慢慢来。”小阿诺特先生讲爱人修长的双腿环在自己腰上，沉下腰将早已怒张的性器抵在后穴入口。  
吴亦凡被滚烫的性器激的一个哆嗦，看着自己身上的爱人已经双眼通红，浑身汗湿的样子就知道他已经忍的很辛苦了。吴亦凡收紧夹在对方腰上的双腿，脚后跟蹭了蹭小阿诺特先生的后腰，“没关系的路易，我不怕。”  
小阿诺特先生听完这句话后就沉下腰把性器一点点推进紧致的后穴里，绷着肌肉控制着想要挺动的欲望。尽管吴亦凡做好了准备但小阿诺特先生的尺寸还是让他觉得自己要被撕裂了。  
看着脸都白了的吴亦凡，小阿诺特先生狠了狠心一推到底，否则这对双方来说都会是折磨。  
“唔—”在感受到小阿诺特先生已经完全进入的吴亦凡轻呼了一声。性器直接摩擦着内壁黏膜的感觉太强烈了，他轻轻用手搭在自己仿佛微微凸起的小腹上，“路易，你看，你完全在我的身体里了。”  
全身紧绷正在确保自己宝贝儿的后穴没有受伤的小阿诺特先生被这样一句话再次击穿了，他心底的野兽已经彻底关不住了，他沉着嗓子回答，声音里满是欲望“是的宝贝儿，我已经完全在你的身体里了。”  
吴亦凡知道自己爱人的贴心，“你可以动了路易，我没事的。”  
小阿诺特先生得到许可后，下身开始在后穴里深深浅浅地抽送，他在尝试寻找自己宝贝儿的敏感点，突然他触到了一块凸起，果然怀里的宝贝儿浑身一颤，他知道他找到了。  
小阿诺特先生一手安抚着爱人因为进入的痛感而软下的前端，一边缓缓撤出性器又重重地装在刚刚的凸起上，很快吴亦凡就被这样的快感刺激得忘记了痛楚。  
感受到自己爱人反应的小阿诺特先生开始不断加重力道，已经适应了性器而变得顺滑的甬道使得进出舒畅的多。吴亦凡觉得已经被小阿诺特先生完全控制了，“路易，我想你亲亲我。”他软软地要求到。  
小阿诺特先生直起身，双手托着吴亦凡的臀紧贴自己的胯狠狠地顶着同时却俯下身给了吴亦凡一个温柔的吻。他又在吴亦凡泛红的鼻尖轻轻一吻，下身却飞快地抽出又用力地整根顶回来，突然的力道让吴亦凡被顶得往上一动，后穴不自觉地绞进了滚烫的性器。他用力地搂着身上的爱人，却说不出一句完整的话。他耳边响起的是小阿诺特先生的低喘和自己甜腻的喘息。  
而已经丧失了理智的小阿诺特先生一边亲吻着爱人的胸口和乳尖，下身顶撞的力道却愈发大，吴亦凡甚至已经没办法用腿环住他的腰。  
在这样的攻势下，吴亦凡反弓着身，被巨大的快感包围，战栗地先射了出来。被后穴紧紧绞住的性器仍然硬着，小阿诺特先生又狠狠顶了十几下在快要到顶的时候考虑到宝贝儿没让自己用套就咬着牙打算退出来，然而迷迷糊糊的吴亦凡却感受到了，夹紧他的腰不让他退出去。  
“宝贝儿，射在里面你会不舒服的。”小阿诺特先生解释。  
“我不管，我想要你留在里面。我不想你用套也不想你撤出去，路易。”吴亦凡的声音还带着点哭腔却坚定地回答。  
小阿诺特先生的心都要被这可爱的宝贝儿给搞化了，他俯下身吻住自己的爱人，彼此交换着甜蜜的气息，下身又猛地顶了十几下后射在了自己宝贝的身体深处。  
吴亦凡抖了一下却更加抱紧了身上的爱人。  
两个人渐渐回过神后，小阿诺特先生拉过吴亦凡的手贴在自己左胸的纹身上又低头亲在他的惊喜礼物上。  
“宝贝儿，谢谢你。”  
手掌下是对方有力的心跳声而左胸上是对方轻柔的吻，吴亦凡没能控制住情绪，但还是努力笑着，“我也是路易，谢谢你爱我。”  
满是暧昧和激情的卧室里散发出甜腻的爱情味道。然而对吴亦凡和小阿诺特先生来说，这一切才刚刚开始，他们今夜还有很长的时间，余生也还有很长的岁月。  
而这一晚，小阿诺特先生的一见钟情终于收获了最圆满的结局。


End file.
